


Think Happy Thoughts

by allweareisbullets



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom Frank, Daddy Kink, Fairies, Fairy obsession, Frank is in love with fairies, M/M, businessman Gerard, top gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:09:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allweareisbullets/pseuds/allweareisbullets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank loves fairy stuff and there's a lot of fluff and Gerard being protective I guess idk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think Happy Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my Bottom Frank club. Hope you like it.

Frank loved fairies. His whole playroom was full of them! He even had his own set of purple fairy wings that he wore around everywhere, including when he'd go to work with Gerard. 

"Where's my fairy princess at?" Gerard hummed, walking down the hall from his bedroom. He was all dressed in his business suit and ready to go as he came up to Frank's playroom to say goodbye. 

Frank was on the floor, already wearing the sweater that was two sizes too big and pulling on some black skinny jeans when Gerard opened the door. "What are you doing, baby?"

"I wanna go too," Frank explained, finally getting the jeans all of the way on and hopping up to his feet. "Please please?"

"I have a meeting today, honey..."

"I'll be good," Frank pouted. He bounced over to Gerard, the fabric wings bouncing behind him. "Super good. Promise, Daddy," Frank told him with puppy dog eyes. 

Gerard looked down at him and sighed. He could never say no to Frank. "Alright. But this is a very important meeting for me, you have to behave." 

"I already promised, Daddy," Frank humphed. 

"Don't give me attitude. Now, are you all ready? You ate?" Frank nodded. "Brushed your teeth, too?" Frank nodded, smiling to show off his teeth with a small giggle. "Good boy," Gerard smiled softly and kissed the boy's head. "Let's go then."

Frank smiled and set out a small plate of fruit for the fairies at his window sill (which it was actually the birds, but Frank insisted it was fairies too) before heading out to the car. 

•••

Gerard was a very important businessman. At least, important enough to have Frank sit on his lap through meetings and still have respect and attention in the room. Frank just colored away in the fairy themed coloring book Gerard had gotten him the other day, his fairy doll next to it on the table. 

Frank leaned back against Gerard when he eventually tired of coloring. He played one of the crayons at his lips, then slipped the end of in his mouth to chew on it. 

Gerard looked down to see Frank doing so and swatted at his hand. "You know you don't eat crayons," he whispered sternly. 

Frank just whined. "I'm hungry!"

"You told me you ate at home."

"Yeah, but I'm hungry again!"

Gerard sighed and pulled out his wallet, handing Frank a couple dollars. "Go get yourself something from the vending machine."

Frank nodded and hopped off of Gerard's lap, skipping to the vending machine down the hall. "Fairy food!" He exclaimed happily at the sight of the strawberry Pop Tarts. He put in the money and punched in the numbers, then watched the food drop. He grabbed the package and ran back to Gerard, crawling back on his lap. "Daddy, look! I got fairy food!"

"That's great, Princess," Gerard shushed him. He pet his baby's head and went back to the conversation Frank had interrupted. 

Frank hated not having the attention. He liked it better when Gerard was just in his office, and Frank could do whatever he pleased. Here in a meeting he had to stay quiet and behave. Frank pouted and nibbled at his Pop Tart. 

"Daddy, when can we go home?" Frank whined, again interrupting the business transaction. 

"Frankie, not now," Gerard told him under his breath before continuing to explain things to the men at the table in front of him.

"But I'm bored," he pouted. Gerard just ignored him. Frank humphed and tugged at Gerard's tie. "Daddy-"

"I said not now," Gerard snapped sternly. "Don't make me take you into the other room." Frank clutched his hands to his chest and whimpered. "You want something to cry about?"

"I do have something," Frank pouted, "you're being a meanie."

Gerard sighed frustratedly and looked up at the men. "Let's take a timeout. I'll give you guys some time to discuss, I'll be back in a minute," Gerard told them. He got up, gripping Frank's wrist and pulling him down the hall to his office.

"No," Frank whined, trying to pull back, but Gerard was stronger. He pulled the boy into his office and slammed the door shut. 

"You know what to do," Gerard told him and waited at the door. Frank whimpered and nodded, turning towards the desk. He undid his jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers, just enough to uncover his ass, and bent over the desk. 

"Good boy," Gerard told him softly as he walked over. Frank flinched as Gerard's hand ran over the curve of his ass. "You know I hate doing this, but you were being very disrespectful. Especially after you promised you'd behave."

Frank just nodded and accepted his punishment, knowing there was no use of trying to beg himself out of it; it'd only give him more spankings. Frank yelped at the first hit, but managed to bite back any other noises for the rest of the five. 

Gerard took a moment to appreciate the redness of Frank's bum before taking a step back and telling Frank he could pull his pants back on. "Now, what do you say?" 

"Sorry, Daddy," Frank said quietly, body fully clothed and turned to face Gerard. 

"Are you going to do that again?" 

"No, sir. I'm gonna behave."

"Good boy. Come on." He took Frank's hand and brought them back into the meeting room. "Have you thought more about the deal then?" Gerard asked, taking back his seat and letting Frank crawl back into his lap. Frank went back to quietly coloring in his book. 

"Who the fuck even is this?" One of the men asked Gerard, gesturing towards Frank. He had personally had enough of Frank's constant interruptions, and disgusted by his childish personality. 

"I'm Frankie. I'm his fairy princess," Frank huffed, glaring at the man for even daring to ask a question like that to his Daddy. 

The man shook his head. "What's wrong with you? You're obviously a grown man, act like one!"

"I'm a fairy, not a grown man!" Frank pouted. He knew he wasn't a /real/ fairy, but it was still unfair for this man to come in and insult him like this. 

"Fucking mental case, there's no such thing as fairies."

"Are too," Frank whimpered. "Tell him, Daddy!"

"Don't you dare talk to him like that," Gerard growled, standing up to tower over the man. Frank slipped down to the floor and curled up under the table. "You can forget about this deal if you continue with this attitude."

"I'm not one of your pets," the man spat. "And you're not my 'daddy."

"Yeah, but I'm the one conducting this deal. And I say it's off."

One of the other men scoffed, opening his mouth to argue, but Gerard stopped him. "Save your breath. All of you, out of my building!" Gerard boomed, and the men had no other choice but to nod and leave. 

It was easier to hear the sound of Frank's sniffles once the men were gone and the door was closed. Gerard sighed softly and bent down, crawling over to where Frank had curled up under the table. "Come here, baby," he spoke softly and pulled Frank into his arms. 

Frank had pulled the hood over his hand and was practically buried in the big sweater. He had taken off his wings and was just holding them. "Am I disgusting, Gee?" Frank whimpered. He knew he wasn't like everyone else. He knew he wasn't exactly supposed to act the way he did, but was he revolting?

"Aw, baby..." Gerard looked down at him sadly and kissed the top of his head. "Don't listen to that man. You're the most beautiful fairy princess ever."

Frank sniffled and wiped his eyes. "But- But I'm not a fairy, Daddy."

"Of course you are!" Gerard took the wings from Frank's hands and helped slip them back onto his back. "You're my fairy princess, you hear me? You're my most favorite fairy."

Frank smiled weakly and hugged his arms around Gerard's neck. Gerard smiled softly back, hugging his boy's waist. "We can go home now, okay? And we'll see if the fairies ate the fruit you put out for them yet."

Frank grinned and nodded, letting Gerard pull him out from under the table and take him back home.


End file.
